Through the Eyes of a HalfBreed Scam Artist
by Gothic Valley Girl
Summary: Warning: If you haven't read Generation Chaos, do not proceed to read this fic, unless you want to be fully confused. Sequel to Generation Chaos. Last Chapter! UPLOADED!
1. Hogwarts Express

An:// Hello all my readers. First off, if you didn't pay attention to the summary, do not read this if you haven't read Generation Chaos, my other story. It's not going to make one it of sense if you haven't. This is the first chapter of Jessica Ely's adventure through summer. I hope you enjoy it! It's in Jessica's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching as all the others played Exploding Snap. I never liked that game, mostly because I was the only one in the compartment that didn't grow up playing it. Marcus and Max were getting along, that was great. They are my best friends, even though they hate each other's guts. Skylar found a way to turn the game into a form of Russian Roulette. I see Kings Cross Station up ahead. This wonderful year is going to end in a matter of minutes. The train came to a halt and we all had to leave. Outside there were tons of parents and siblings of the students. I didn't have anyone. I watched as Max ran up to his parents. He looked exactly like his father, the Great Harry Potter. Marcus met up with Erica and Shenlong. He wanted to drag me along, but I told him it would be too awkward. Skylar ran up to her family. Professor Black was really starting to look pregnant. Niaomi went into the sea of red heads. Then Marcus started waving me over to them. I hastily went over.  
  
"Dad, I'd like you to meet Jessica Ely." Marcus said. His father wasn't as evil as Max made him out to be. He shook my hand, and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said kindly.  
  
"Same here. I'm sorry about what I did to your son. We were just fooling around and I didn't mean to hit him." I lied through my teeth. Marcus so owed me for this. I wonder what his dad would say if he learned that a Potter did this to his precious son.  
  
"That's quite alright. I'm just glad Marcus made some friends, even if they were in Gryffindor." When he said Gryffindor I swear I saw a red flash in his eyes.  
  
"Er… I'm going to say goodbye to my other friends. Bye Marcus, Erica. Maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley at the end of summer." I quickly left the Malfoys. There was something really strange about Marcus's dad. Maybe Max was right about him,  
  
"Ely! Over here!" Max called out. He was also in the sea of red heads. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally reached him.  
  
"So, I can't talk you into staying with us?" Max asked.  
  
"No, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. I'll owl you."  
  
"Okay." I walked away from the sea of red and went over to an empty bench. I sat down and stayed there until I was the only one left on the platform. I needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight. So I left Platform 9 and ¾ and went into the streets of London.  
  
Something that being an orphan has taught me through the years, everyone is a sucker. I have become a master scam artist. It was the only way I got my school supplies, my food, and my shelter when I ran away. If I stayed at the orphanage, I never would have been able to eat anything edible. Now that I have a huge trunk to haul around, it isn't going to be easy to just sneak away and disappear. I was thinking about stealing a cart to help me out, but I would get caught for sure.  
  
My first stop was Gringotts. I remember vaguely how to get to Diagon Alley from here, but somehow I managed. Just wandering around brought me to the Leaky Cauldron. I had a little bit of wizard money left, so I went to get a room for the night. I took my clothes out of my trunk and shoved them in my school bag. Then took my trunk to Gringotts and put it in my vault. Yes, I have a vault. Sure it's empty, but I'll need it someday that I scam enough people. I found some chocolate frogs that Niaomi gave me last week and ate them for dinner. Now it was time to find the suckers.  
  
"Step right up all wizarding folk!" I yelled in the crowd of people in Diagon Alley. Some people were drawn over to me. "Test your psychic skills. Only a sickle a try. Who knows, you could be a real seer." So this one man came up. I showed him the marble, and placed it under one of the cups. I moved them around so he couldn't possibly find it. Guess what, he found it. So the next morning after loosing money, I went to scam some Muggles. But something weird happened. In this big shop window, I saw the reflection of a boy my age with pointed ears. He was smiling at me. I whipped around to see him, but he wasn't there. I turned back to the reflection and he was gone. Lack of food must have been messing with my head.  
  
So, I started at the park and got a 20-pound note from some Muggles that looked around the age of 15-16. Then moved up to cards, and finally resorted to pick pocketing. I don't like to steal. Usually just take a few small notes and take back the wallet to the person. That was until I got caught. After trying to pickpocket this girl with glasses and really freaky hair (it was dyed 3 different shades of brown) I must have slipped up because she grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Ely?!" The girl yelled. She grabbed a hold of my face and turned my head to see if I had pointed ears.  
  
"Skylar?! What the heck are you wearing?!" I yelled. She was wearing a business suit.  
  
"I'm training to be an Auror. Why were you trying to steal my purse? And why aren't you at the orphanage?!" This was my cue to run. But she grabbed a hold of my hair and dragged me back to that cruddy place. I am without my clothes, food, and trunk.  
  
So now I'm inside the orphanage. Good thing I put my trunk in the vault. There is a family wanting to adopt a child. They want me for some reason. No worries, I'll just escape again.  
  
I didn't escape. They caught me. The family is giving me a trial visit. These people are a bunch of snobs. I can't stand them. They are American. The daughter wanted to develop a British accent so she could fit in better. I'm sleeping on a cot set up in her pink room. It's pink. I hate pink.  
  
"Can you teach me some British slang?" She said in this preppy voice.  
  
"What is slang?"  
  
"You know, words that kids use for other words. Like hotty, sup, that kind of stuff."  
  
"Go away you Muggle." I snapped.  
  
"So does Muggle mean pest?"  
  
"In your case, absolutely." She must be pretty dense, because she took it as a compliment. She started faking a really bad accent. I shoved her out of the room. How am I going to get back to Diagon Alley now?  
  
God, help me. I've been here for three weeks. They want to adopt me. They are getting ready to leave to sign the papers. They treat me like dirt!  
  
"Jessy, darling, come out here." The mother said. I hate being called Jessy. My name is Jessica!!!!  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. They forced me to wear a pink dress so I look nice.  
  
"We are going to go sign the papers now. Then we are going to get you enrolled in the same boarding school as Samantha is going to. Come along. Also you have an appointment with an amazing plastic surgeon to fix those horrid ears of yours." This is where I snapped.  
  
"I already go school somewhere else!"  
  
"Not according to your records. This school will be great for you. Make you more lady like."  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO A PREPPY BOARDING SCHOOL!" I yelled. I started to rise off the ground. My eyes started glowing red. A fierce wind started howling through the house. The lights started flickering.  
  
"Mommy! What's happening?" Samantha shrieked. I glared at her and suddenly she turned into a toad. The mother started screaming, and the father jumped in front of me. I glared at him and he was thrown into the wall down the hall.  
  
"You want to fix my 'horrid' ears? These ears are all I have left of whatever happened to my family." I yelled. Objects were flying all around me like some sort of tornado. "You made me clean this stupid house, do your stupid laundry, and made me put up with your daughter's stupid fake accent. You're going to pay." I glared at the mother and suddenly something grabbed me before I could turn her into a fire ant. Everything fell down, my eyes stopped glowing, and the mother passed out.  
  
"Jessica Ely." Someone said before I passed out too. 


	2. Oops

AN:// First off, I found writing in one person POV is very hard to so its back to the regular format.  
  
Secondly, to Lavender Gold. The reason she's a scam artist is she needed money to get her school supplies. How else do you expect an orphan who doesn't want the orphanage to go Salem Witch Trials on her to get money to buy potion supplies?  
  
  
  
"Jessica Ely." A voice said as Jessica began to wake up. Sirius Black stood above her as wizards were running around the house trying to fix the disaster Jessica just unleashed in the family.  
  
"What happened?" Jessica muttered. Then she screamed as she noticed she was floating 2 inches off the ground.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen." Sirius mumbled as he walked away from her to talk to another wizard. Jessica tried climbing onto the floor, but she was still floating.  
  
"Mr. Black, we couldn't find a wand anywhere."  
  
"You can stop looking, she didn't use a wand."  
  
"But sir, then how?"  
  
"It's her heritage. We need to figure out where she came from or she might wind up uncontrollable."  
  
"Her heritage?"  
  
"In the war against Voldemort those 13 years ago, do you remember the creatures besides the dementors and giants that joined with the Dark Force and almost brought the victory to Voldemort?"  
  
"You mean the Forest Elves?"  
  
"Yes. Its been boggling wizards since they suddenly appeared in battle of where they came from and why do they have such extreme powers. They are pure evil through and through. Lorna Doors though she cured that girl, but it seemed to overpower the potion." Jessica yelled out in pain as she finally dropped to the ground and slammed her knee cap against the hard surface.  
  
"Should we tell her Mr. Black?"  
  
"No. Without the knowledge of her parents, she will not understand. As soon as we track down which of those elves in Azkaban is her mother or father, she will know nothing of the sort."  
  
"What should we do with her?"  
  
"I don't know. Cast memory charms on the muggles and send some more Aurors out here to escort Ms. Ely to the Ministry of Magic. I'll be heading to Azkaban to start the examination of the possible parents off Ms. Ely." Jessica rubbed her knee as Sirius disappeared and left her with the wizards.  
  
"What the ehck is going on?" She muttered.  
  
Jessica was taken to a large marble building which she assumed was the Ministry of Magic. She was left in a rom with only 2 chairs and a desk. One of the walls was a large mirror which she knew had people on the other side watching her every move. She began making faces, sticking out her tongue, and being all around sill until the door opened and Percy Weasley entered.  
  
"Stop that nonsense." Percy said. Jessica sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Now Ms. Ely what happened to cause you to use such powerful magic against that muggle family?"  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. Weatherby." Jessica said, remembering what Skylar used to call Percy. "They wanted to take me out of Hogwarts and get plastic surgery done to get rid of the point in my ears."  
  
"Maybe that is a good idea."  
  
"I'm not leaving Hogwarts." Jessica said sternly.  
  
"No, the plastic surgery for your ears."  
  
"Oh, because of the whole Forest Elf thing?" Percy paled as she mentioned Forest Elves.  
  
"Yes. That."  
  
"I like my ears thank you very much."  
  
"Fine then." He got up and went toward the door.  
  
"Can I leave too?"  
  
"No, you will remain here until Black comes and says what we should do with you." Jessica groaned and turned toward the mirror wall. She screamed and tipped her chair over at the image of the boy again. 


	3. Angst and touch of insane

Jessica stayed on the ground, hiding behind the tipped over chair.  
  
"I'm just imagining it. There is no guy beside my reflection." She whispered. She picked her head up and opened her eyes to make sure of what wasn't there. A boy with pointed ears just like hers, blue eyes just like hers, and even the same facial structure, was looking at her reflection with concern.  
  
"Who are you?" Jessica asked in a tone lower than a whisper. The boy only looked at her reflection, not the girl on the other side of the mirror. A voice she recognized before echoed in her mind, but not through her ears. She seemed to hear what her reflection heard.  
  
"You know who I am." The boy said. The boy brushed away the hair in her reflection's face. Jessica flinched as it seemed like a breeze came into the room.  
  
"No, I don't." She replied.  
  
"Yes you do. You just don't want to remember. You left me. You left me to be hurt and killed by them. How could you leave me?" The boy said.  
  
"I…I didn't do anything."  
  
"You disappeared. They grabbed you and you left."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did. You left me to die."  
  
"I DIDN'T!" Jessica yelled as she backed away. She ran to the door and banged her fists on it. "Let me out!" She cried.  
  
"Jessy. You left me. Don't leave me again." The boy whispered again. Jessica stopped at the sadness in his voice.  
  
"I didn't leave you. Stop saying I did. I don't know you." Jessica said with equal sadness. "I didn't leave you Luke." Jessica gasped as she heard herself. She did know the boy.  
  
"I told you. You did know me. You left me to die." Jessica started crying.  
  
"I didn't leave you. Leave me alone."  
  
"You are the reason they killed me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. They wanted you."  
  
"No, stop it." Jessica cried. She curled into a ball and crawled over to the desk and hid under it.  
  
"You left me." The boy said before the door was open again and Percy along with 3 ministry men came in.  
  
"I didn't leave you." Jessica cried. "I didn't."  
  
  
  
"She's obviously been traumatized by something." Dr. Curare Amniratio told Sirius Black as they saw Jessica trembling under the table.  
  
"What possibly?"  
  
"Well, you said that she was an orphan. Do you think she has any recognition of the death of them?"  
  
"No. They didn't die."  
  
"What do you mean they didn't die? You said she was an orphan."  
  
"Her parents are being held in Azkaban."  
  
"Does she have any other family to speak of?"  
  
"Elves do not have family and the wizard that is her father had no relatives since his 2nd year at Hogwarts."  
  
"You know who her father is? Maybe mental illness runs in his side of the family."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that, but I never knew of Peter Pettigrew hiding under desks trembling and crying."  
  
  
  
"I didn't leave you Luke." Jessica said to the boy in her dreams now. He was haunting her mind. He wouldn't leave her alone. He insisted that she was the cause of his death.  
  
"Jessica Ely. Wake up." A voice called from behind her brother.  
  
"No Luke. If I wake up you will still be there."  
  
"Luke? Ms. Ely, please wake up." Jessica screamed as something vacuum like pulled her away from her brothers accusing eyes. She tried reaching to him, as to not leave him again. As to not cause his death again.  
  
"No! I can't leave him again! He'll die!" Jessica yelled at the woman sitting nearby her with a Quick Notes Quill scurrying across a piece of parchment.  
  
"Who is he?" The woman asked in a soothing voice. Jessica opened her eyes and peered out of their deep seas of troubled blue.  
  
"My brother, Luke."  
  
"As a reliable Auror told me, you do not have any brothers."  
  
"I have two. Luke and James. They are my twins."  
  
"If you have two brothers, wouldn't they be your triplets."  
  
"No. They live in separate worlds."  
  
"There are other worlds different from our own?"  
  
"Yes. A world of pure evil and a world of all good."  
  
"And what world is this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
"She is more troubled than I first thought Mr. Black." Dr. Amniratio told them. "She believes she has visited different worlds separate from our own. She is convinced she has twin brothers in these worlds. A boy named Luke, and another boy named James." Sirius picked his head up at the mention of his old friend's name.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes. In this "world" that James leaves in, she has many siblings. And she is the daughter of her Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Mr. Remus Lupin. But she told me he was not yet her teacher when she visited this "world". I fear that if we do not do something soon she will fall into a cause of severe insanity and will need to be taken to St. Mungo's." Sirius sighed and slammed his head against his desk.  
  
"This girl saved my daughter's life. I cannot let anything happen to her. I am in her debt."  
  
  
  
"Jessica." A boy called to her again in her dreams. "Jessica. Come out and play."  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to play." Jessica cried. "Just please leave me alone."  
  
"I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I promise I would tell on you anymore."  
  
"I don't want to play. Please. Just leave me alone. I don't want to play."  
  
"Of course you do. Come on Jessy. Let's play." Jessica looked down at her body and saw she looked like she had when she was 5 years old. A boy much like herself, but without the pointed ears and was standing before her. He was about 8 years old though.  
  
"I don't want to play."  
  
"I'm sorry Jessy. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just wanted to play."  
  
"Who are you?" Jessica asked.  
  
"How can you say that? How can you act like I'm not your brother?"  
  
"Because you aren't!"  
  
"Jessy, why are you being so mean? All that happened was you were put in time out!"  
  
"But I don't know you! You aren't my brother."  
  
"Jessica! Frazier! Come on inside. Dinner is ready and your father will be home soon!"  
  
"Mommy! Jessy is being mean!"  
  
"Jessica! Stop being mean to your brother."  
  
"But he's not my brother!"  
  
  
  
"HE ISN'T MY BROTHER!" Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs. The nurse that was supposed to watch her, was woken up by the sudden infraction of her silence.  
  
"Mr. Black! She's awake." The nurse called. Jessica looked toward the door as the knob turned. Sirius, in his tired form, walked in, limping.  
  
"Hello Ms. Ely. I hope you're feeling better." Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"Mr. Black, what is happening? Am I allowed to go home yet?"  
  
"What is home exactly?"  
  
"The room I paid for at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"That room was leased out the day you left."  
  
"But what about all my stuff?"  
  
"You left the key to your vault in her robes, so I had Skylar take your stuff into the vault."  
  
"But, why are you keeping me here? Am I in trouble for what I did to that family?"  
  
"We are currently still trying to figure out what happened. Also, you have been showing particular signs that needs further look at."  
  
"Is that why that lady kept asking me questions and had the quill writing by itself?"  
  
"Yes. She was trying to help."  
  
"That quill was very distracting. She didn't seem to believe me about my brothers."  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you able Ms. Ely. Who are these brothers you speak of?"  
  
"I'll show you. Take me to that room with the mirror wall."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sirius helped Jessica out of her bed and led her to the room. Jessica stood before the mirror for ten minutes, and gave up. Luke didn't show up.  
  
"I don't know why he comes at points and leaves. I saw him in a shop window. Then he popped up after Mr. Weatherby left the room."  
  
"Who is Mr. Weatherby?"  
  
"Um.. Percy."  
  
"Jessica, have you ever had hallucinations before?"  
  
"Hallucinations? I wasn't hallucinating. I heard him. I felt him. He keeps blaming me for letting them kill him."  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
"The dark people. When we ran away to help you and the others. Lorna took us to the gypsy camp. I was supposed to be married to Voldemort's son."  
  
"Wait, Voldemort?"  
  
"He was the headmaster of the school. This world was a lot like our own."  
  
"When did you visit this world?"  
  
"After I was taken from the Forbidden Forest and was given that potion. I was sent on this mission type thing by Lorna Doors. She gave another potion that put me to sleep until I choose what side I wanted to be on. I first visited the world of Pure Good. I had a loving family and parents. But I wasn't happy because my friends weren't my friends. Everything was so strange for me. I think if I chose that world I would have become evil. But then I was transported to another world after my conversation with Dumbledore. This one was the world of Pure Evil. This world was the most like ours since everything I was used to was there. I had another twin, this one was Luke. Our father was Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Stop. Repeat what you just said."  
  
"Our father was Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Thank you. Now I know you aren't lying or suffering from insanity. I'll have them release you, and have Skylar take you back to Diagon Alley. The school semester starts in one week."  
  
"But, Mr. Black, what about Luke? And the others? Why have they suddenly just started contacting me now?"  
  
"I'm not sure Ms. Ely. But as soon as we find the answers, I'll tell you." 


	4. Illusions versus Allusions

Jessica sat in the hall away from anything that would be able to reflect that boy's appearance. Sirius was gone once again. He sent for Skylar to take Jessica back to Diagon Alley, but she wouldn't be able to come for another two hours or so.  
  
"This is so boring." Jessica muttered. No wizard even acknowledged her presence. Jessica yawned and closed her eyes again to sleep. Her body slumped over to the ground as she fell into the darkness of her sub- consciences.  
  
"Did you find anything?" A man called from far away. Jessica tried opening her eyes, but everything was black. She heard crackling as several people walked on rubble. There was yelling from all sides of her. She could feel immense pressure as if something was lying on top of her. Two sets of footsteps thumped loudly around her.  
  
"Agent Lupin, what are the statistics of the family?"  
  
"Pettigrew and Anastasia were hauled off to Azkaban sir." A voice said.  
  
"What about the children?"  
  
"The oldest son, Fhysics, killed 4 Aurors. He was chained up and also taken to Azkaban. The oldest daughter, Respira, disappeared shortly after our attack. The twins haven't been found yet."  
  
"When you find them, call on Agent Black and Agent Potter to take them to Azkaban."  
  
"But sir, they are just children!"  
  
"Never underestimate an elf. If we had over estimated them we would have such large causalities."  
  
"We didn't suspect they would still be all powerful."  
  
"Just because Voldemort was defeated doesn't mean evil was also defeated."  
  
"Ely, wake up." Skylar said as she nudged the half breed elf laying on the floor. Jessica stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't that late." Skylar muttered as Jessica stood up.  
  
"It's not that. I was just really tired. Have you ever had a dream where you couldn't see anything but could hear everything around you?"  
  
"No, I can't say I have."  
  
"It seemed like it was part of the past, like it really happened once." Skylar looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Was there anything you need to do before we take a port key to Diagon Alley?" Jessica looked down the hall and to the door of the mirror room.  
  
"Just one thing, I'll be right back." Jessica ran down the hall and opened the door. She peered inside and saw it empty. Taking a few steps inside, she stared long and hard at the mirror. The boy was no where to be found or seen. Jessica sighed and went to leave the room.  
  
"That dream you had was once a true event." The boy's voice ran through her head. "That's what you came to find out wasn't it?" Jessica turned and saw the boy floating off the ground like she did the day before, but he was inside the mirror. Jessica nodded. "We were buried under the rubble of the old house."  
  
"What about my other dream? With the boy that was so upset I said he wasn't my brother?"  
  
"That's what you wished your family would be like. Rather pleasant place if I dare say so." Skylar opened the door and the boy disappeared.  
  
"Ready?" Skylar asked. Jessica nodded as she followed the tall 6th year out of the room.  
  
"Agent Black, so good to see you again! What cells do you wish to visit now?" A cheery Auror asked. She was in charge of guarding who entered Azkaban.  
  
"Pettigrew's."  
  
"Alright sir. Just enter the De-Polyjuice chamber and you'll be on your way." Sirius grumbled. He hated the De-Polyjuice chamber. It was required since the Aurors took over Azkaban and got rid of the dementors. After the Crouch incident, the Aurors set up many wards to protect it from intruders. They no longer allowed visitors, unless they were Auror investigators. Not even the Minister of Magic was allowed inside. Sirius sat in the chamber and was given the antidote of the Polyjuice Potion. After 15 minutes, he was finally able to visit the prisoner.  
  
"Sirius! My old buddy, so good to see you." Pettigrew said sarcastically. Sirius was let inside and growled at the little rat.  
  
"I would kill you this instant if you weren't so valuable at the moment."  
  
"And risk a court marshal? I disagree. Being an Auror was your life long dream since third year."  
  
"Enough with the small talk, I came for answers. What happened 5 years ago to your kids?"  
  
"You know what happened to them. Fhysic and Resira got caught and are in the cells down the hall."  
  
"I mean your twins."  
  
"Killed I assume."  
  
"You know what they say about assuming, Pettigrew. It makes an ass out of you and me."  
  
"What exactly did you come to visit me for?" Pettigrew asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"I found your twin daughter, but I want to know why she isn't in Azkaban like you."  
  
"She's still alive?"  
  
"Yes. Now why isn't she in here?"  
  
"Don't look at me for the answers. I was hauled in here before that."  
  
"Who's the mother?"  
  
"Now why would you need to know that for?"  
  
"Because your daughter isn't able to control her powers. She doesn't know how to use them."  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. After all you must have records of who you brought in."  
  
"You know perfectly well that forest elves performed memory charms on the Aurors bringing all of your clan in. Unless you want your daughter to suffer more, you'll tell me her mother's name."  
  
"That girl was useless anyway. She showed no magical powers, or Elven magic. But I am surprised she survived. What about the boy?"  
  
"She claims to see his reflection in mirrors, since she was force feed that potion I know you had a hand in."  
  
"You suspect o much of me, dear friend." Sirius lost his control and grabbed Pettigrew by the throat.  
  
"Understand this now Wormtail, we were never friends. The only reason you ever got within 30 feet of me, was because of James. And he was only compassionate to you because you found out our plan to turn into Animagi."  
  
"Yet you trusted me with your best friend's life." Pettigrew retorted. Sirius tightened his grip. Two guards ran into the cell and removed Sirius.  
  
"Take heed to my words Wormtail. I will get vengeance for Lily and James one of these days."  
  
Jessica sat on the bed in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She stared at the mirror above the dresser. Luke didn't appear yet. Skylar went back to work at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop.  
  
"Luke where are you?" Jessica whispered. She sat like that until she fell asleep.  
  
"Agent Black, help me out over here!" Agent Lupin yelled.  
  
"Sorry Remus, I'm taking Wormtail to Azkaban." Jessica could hear distant obscenities yelled, and wheezing. She still couldn't see anything, but could feel some of the pressure lifted off of her.  
  
"If I send her with Harry, she'll spend her whole life in Azkaban because she is a half elf. She didn't do anything wrong." Remus said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "She's still breathing." Remus picked her up. "There is her brother." Remus set her back down and checked on her. "He's dead. Crushed beneath the rafters of the house. Alright little one. I guess you're coming with me. A great man once gave me a second chance for what I was, I'll return the favor."  
  
"Miss Ely. Time to wake up!" Jessica groggily woke up. A little house elf was standing near her bed.  
  
"Alright." Jessica said. She crawled out of her bed, just to discover that she was floating again. Jessica yelled and tried to pull herself onto the ground. The same force field about a foot from the ground remained.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" She screamed.  
  
"Um…miss…you are part elf aren't you?" Jessica looked over at the house elf. 'House elves go through a point where their magic becomes a little flaky. That's usually when owners train them."  
  
"Alright then. How do I get down?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I've never met an elf that could float."  
  
Jessica finally managed to get back on her two feet and started roaming around Diagon Alley. She already spotted a few of her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Jessica!" Marcus yelled. Jessica turned just as Marcus collided into her.  
  
"Hello to you too!" Jessica laughed. Marcus stood up and wiped the dirt off his robes.  
  
"I heard about you and the muggles."  
  
"Really? How did you hear about it?"  
  
"It was in the Daily Prophet. They have a whole investigation out for you. He is working on it." Jessica's eyes widened.  
  
"Has he said anything about what's wrong with me? Or what they are going to do to me?"  
  
"No not really. Just that your parents are in Azkaban and they can't find anyone who remembers who your mother was."  
  
"Amatyultare."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my mother's name. Amatyultare." Marcus' eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. It's not likely that my mind could have made it up but I think I'm going insane, so I could have."  
  
"I need to take you to tell my dad." Marcus said as he grabbed Jessica's wrist and tried pulling her toward Knockturn Alley. Jessica stood stiff and wouldn't budge. Marcus stopped and looked in the general direction she was gazing in. "Jessica? Why are you staring at our substitute DADA teacher?"  
  
"I need to ask Professor Lupin about an assignment he gave us. I didn't have a chance to do any of my homework." Jessica ran toward Madame Malkins Robe shop where she saw Lupin enter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hello all, Hawkins here. Been awhile hasn't it. Thank you to all of you still reading(which is like 3 people). We have 4 chapters written and ready to upload, as soon as we get reviews. GVG wanted to post it all at the same time, as one chapter, but that would've been 15 pages for all of you darling people to read.  
  
Please review, and within the next week or so, we'll upload another chapter. 


	5. its 2:46 am.... god i hate being an inso...

AN:// Hawkins once again. GVG is a bit preoccupied. (75 muses in your head can do that). Thank you all for all the reviews!!!!!! In this chapter you learn more about Jessica's past, and how Lupin and Pettigrew come into it all. GVG noticed a small mistake in the last chapter. Where it says Anastasia it should say Amatyultare. She found an Elvish translator on the net and put that name in. Also the whole gang comes back to Diagon Alley. We are still looking for volunteers for writing some letters for students that aren't main characters. Please?! Email drmydruidd@netscape.net if you are interested. Please review!!!!!! Oh and to Chad-Catsmeat, Thank you for inflating my ego yet again. GVG wrote almost all of this story, but GC I was the cowriter, and did a lot of it as she abandoned it for her other story. But I'm back and hopefully can bring back the poise and direction GVG lost. Okay, that's all. 

To the people that read this before the 15th, I don't know what happened to it. It wasn't suppose to look like that. Hopefully it's changed now.~*~*~*~  
  
            "Professor Lupin!" Jessica yelled. The shaggy professor in drab robes turned to look at his former student. 

"I won't be your professor this year Ms. Ely. Headmistress McGonagall hired a new professor."

"Alright, but I need to ask you about when you saved me." 

"You mean when Skylar was possessed?"

"No, when I was little. When you found me and my brother. Remus gave her an odd look. "Please don't tell me I was dreaming it all up. I was dreaming but Luke told me it was true." Jessica was starting to become hysterical. It just had to be true, didn't it? 

"Who is Luke, dear?" He asked, getting down on one knee and looking at her with concern. 

"My brother. You told me you were going to give me a second chance like a great man gave you!" Jessica yelled. Remus froze. "I was 6 years old and unconscious. It was just after Voldemort was defeated. Mr. Lupin, why am I only 11 now? Voldemort was defeated thirteen years ago." Remus stood in front of the girl. 

"Keep your voice down please. Let me take you to get some ice cream." 

"I don't want ice cream. I just want some answers." Jessica said as she wiped her eyes. 

"Don't worry my dear. I'll answer any of your questions."  
  
            Jessica stirred around her double dip-chocolate chip-mint dip ice cream sundae as Remus paid for his butterbeer milk shake. 

"Was my dream true?"

"I think so. You didn't have those pointed ears the first time I saw you or those big blue eyes." 

"What happened? By the way I figured it, I should be 19 right now." 

"That you should. I'm surprised you remember all this. After all, you were unconscious, and it was 13 years ago." 

"I've been having dreams. Usually not so vivid, or I couldn't remember them in the morning. So what happened to me?" 

"The night your family was bombarded was the same night Harry Potter and Dumbledore defeated Voldemort. I was assigned to clean up the wreckage site and keep muggles away. I was given orders to find you and your brother." 

"I know everything up until the part when you said a great man gave you a second chance." 

"Alright. One of the elves cast a memory charm on all the wizards involved with this battle. They seemed to be protecting the Queen Amatyultare." Jessica's eyes widen at the name, but Remus didn't take notice and continued talking. "No one remembers anything about the elves except what was written in old Daily Prophet, so your ancestry is a complete mystery." 

"You said Amatyultare was the Queen?" 

"Yes." Remus said, before taking a sip of his milkshake. 

"That's my mother. Pettigrew's wife." Remus spat out the milkshake. Jessica wiped it off her face. 

"You mean the rat got her as a reward for his loyalty? Who would have guessed?" 

"Could you get back to why I'm 7 years behind schedule?" 

"Oh, right. I haven't thought about this in years. Well I took you back to my house, where my girlfriend Jamie Ely was living with me. She was a muggle I met in London. She watched over you as I went back to the site. You were still unconscious though from the rumble. I buried your brother's body and found a book in what I assumed was your parent's room. It was a book of Elven spells. I took it back with me that evening. Jamie was fascinated with the book when I showed it to her. She read that book and discovered a spell that was roughly translated as the second chance. It took the soul of an elf, which was slowly dying and put the soul in the body of a host, which gave birth as though it were the host's very own child, but it, in return, killed the host. After 2 weeks of trying to keep you alive as you went in and out of comatose, Jamie decided she wanted to give you a second chance also. She was going to die soon anyway, because of a severe case of lung cancer. So after I gathered all of the remaining knowledge of Elven magic, I performed the spell and buried your body beside your brothers. Jamie ran away a week later, because she discovered I was a werewolf. She loved me for being a wizard, but I guess being a harmless werewolf was too much for her." Remus stabbed another straw in his shake. 

"If it's any conciliation, I would love to be able to turn into a wolf." Remus grinned at the young half-breed eating her melting ice cream. 

"I enjoy it very much now. So back to my story. Nine months later Sirius handed me a muggle tabloid and a cigar. He patted me on the back and said something along the lines of 'way to go'. There was a picture of Jamie on the cover with you in her arms with the title 'I gave birth to a werewolf's daughter.' I was extremely shocked at this and went straight to the hospital to yell at her. When I got there, I was told that she died five hours before from her cancer. They asked who I was and when I told them I was your father, and explained to them that I wasn't a werewolf, they took me into the maturity room where you were being kept. Jamie named you Jessica. I took you home with me but only kept you for a short time, since a full moon was coming again. I'm a very forgetful person. I couldn't keep you, in case I forgot about you when the full moon came, and kill you before you reached the age of one. So I found an orphanage close by, and took you there." 

"So I finally get to meet Romulus Moony. Should have guessed that awhile ago." 

"And only recently I have remembered the significance of your name." Remus took her back to the Leaky Cauldron after they talked about assignments, Quidditch and anything possible. 

"You were waiting for me last night." A voice echoed in her mind. She looked over at the mirror and saw Luke again. 

"Yes, I was. Where were you?" Jessica said while she sat at the vanity table. 

"I can't stay in one mirror all day. I like to travel around. Best part is popping into the mirrors when a girl is doing her makeup. Dreadful funny when they mess up their lipstick as they screamed." Luke said while laughing. 

"You don't seem like the Luke I first met." 

"You are getting the best of two worlds. After all, we don't live in a world of pure evil or pure good. Anyways, James was a little hellion." Jessica shook her head. All this was too much for her to comprehend. 

"So are we good or evil?" 

"You are good since that werewolf cast that spell. But me, I'm part evil." Jessica flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. 

"I still need to get my school supplies." Jessica muttered. Luke sat cross- legged and floated off what seemed to be the floor of the room. 

"Why bother with school? You're an elf. School won't help an elf any. They don't teach our kind of magic." Jessica picked up her head and glared at her brother. 

"I'm also part witch as you are wizard. I do very well in school. I like it there." Luke shrugged. "How come you're being semi-nice to me now? Before you were scaring the crap out of me." 

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to get you to remember me." 

"You could have just said 'Hey, its me Luke.' Not forcing me to think I killed you." Jessica scolded as she tossed a pillow at the mirror. 

"But then you wouldn't have gotten to see that lovely psychiatrist and have a whole investigation set up for you. And because of me and my wonderful control on your mind I made you dream what happened that night I died." Jessica shot up off the bed.

 "How did you do that? I thought I was hallucinating." Jessica yelled. 

"Nope, just the remains of my elven magic." 

"And how did you know about the investigations?" 

"As I said, I can't just stay in one mirror all day. I travel all over in reflections. I can hop from anything that shows a reflection." 

"How did you get that way? How did you wind up in reflections?" 

"Your professor wasn't the only wizard trying to experiment with elven spells, but he is the only one who successfully cast one. One of Voldemort's followers was trying to resurrect him some other way that the White Side could not do a counter curse for. He also found a book of elven spells. He needed an elven body and since yours was no where to be found, they dug me up and used me." 

"So we aren't buried side by side?" 

"Nope, my body is still being used. And since my body isn't at rest, my soul can't either. So I'm stuck here, not quite a ghost, not in Limbo, but a weird total opposite world of yours. Mirror image." Jessica groaned at the bad joke. 

"That was terrible." Jessica said. 

"Hey, give me a break! No one else is in here with me."

"Do you know what would happen if we did save your body?" 

"Not really. It was hard enough for me to even figure out why I was here." Jessica groaned again and flopped back onto her bed. This summer was definitely one she wouldn't forget.


	6. Spanish Inquistion

Through The Eyes of a Half Breed Scam Artist 

Chapter 6

            Jessica was walking down the street. She had already gotten her supplies and was now looking for some of her friends. 

            "Hey Jessica!" She smiled as she spotted the rowdy bunch of Gryffindors in front of Florean's. 

            "Hi guys." Max, Niaomi, Alannah, Kurt and Paul were all sitting with ice cream in front of them. "How is your summer's?" She asked, taking a seat next to Niaomi.

            "Pretty good, Niaomi and Tory are staying at my house while their parents are on vacation." Max answered.

            "Yeah, he's at Malkin's getting his robes." Niaomi told her.

            "Did you really try robbing Skylar?" Kurt asked the question that was on all of their minds.

            "Yeah, but I didn't know it was her until she pulled my hair."

            "Why were you robbing someone in the first place?"  Paul asked with surprise.

            "I needed to eat." The others just looked down at their ice creams, suddenly feeling bad. 

            "Have you gotten your supplies yet?" Jessica asked, wanting to change the subject and quickly. 

            "We're almost done. We just have to get our books." Max said, gesturing to the twins for the 'we.'

            "I need to get almost everything, but I'm supposed to take Tory with me."

            "Cool." Jessica took a sip of Niaomi's milkshake when she wasn't looking. 

            "Did you hear? Professor Black had her baby."

            "Yeah, Lupin told me. Neither is going to be our professor this year. McGonagall hired a new one."

            "What did they name the baby?"

            "Halley." Skylar came up to the group, sitting down next to Max. "She caused a bit of an argument in the family."

            "Why? What happened?"

            "My parents couldn't decide who got to name her."

            "Seems to me that your mother won."

            "No, my mom named me, so Dad named Halley." The others raised their eyebrows. "He named her after Halley's comet." The table, after a moment of surprise, burst in laughter. 

            "Yeah just think if my mother wasn't so nice, I would've had a normal name. She did Dad a favor by somewhat keeping tradition, by putting Sky in my name. I could've been named Ashley." Skylar shuddered.

            "Ashley is a nice name." Someone said, coming up behind Skylar and putting their hands on her shoulders.

            "Hello Tim."

            "How'd you know it was me?" He asked, still standing, since there were no more seats left around the table.

            "Two reasons. First, you're the only one I know stupid enough to sneak up behind an Auror in training, and two, I know your voice by heart."

            "And I'd know your lovely voice anywhere."

            "Stop flirting you two." Meg said, smacking Tim upside the head. "Looks like I almost missed the reunion. So what have we been up to?"

            "Learning the significance of Skylar's sister's name."

            "Oh what is it?"

            "Halley." Skylar said, with pride.

            "After the comet?" Meg laughed. "That's priceless." Meg then realized the three-toned look of Skylar's hair wasn't an effect from the umbrella above them.

            "What did you do? You look like a librarian that was an experiment of a rookie hair dresser."

            "I got sick of my hair being normal. And the librarian outfit is because of me working at the Auror mailroom. You think my father would allow me to wear my normal clothes and embarrass him? And I wouldn't wear my normal clothes anyway. They would smell like owls all the time." 

            "What about the glasses?"

            "Oh, my contacts screwed up my eyes. Who knew extreme heat would affect them that much?"

            "Fireworks?"

            "No, dragons." Jessica was completely confused. They were jumping from comets to owls then dragons?

            "I should know better than to try and understand Skylar." She thought. She started looking around, trying to see if Luke was around.

            "Jessica!" She turned her head to see Marcus coming up to the table. Skylar looked on amused as Max glared at him, oblivious that Skylar stole his sundae.

            "Hi Marcus."

            "My dad wants to talk to you. He couldn't believe you remembered your mother's name." Skylar started choking on a peanut.

            "Ely! You know your mother's name?"

            "Yeah its'…" Skylar cut her off.

            "Not another word. I think I just found the solution to our problems." Skylar stood up and pulled a pocket watch out of her purse. "Ely you are coming with me to the Auror office."

            "But my father is on the Ely investigation! He's with the Ministry." 

            "Tell your father, screw the Ministry. She's coming with me. The Ministry doesn't have the files and materials needed for this investigation." Skylar fiddled with a few dials, and then put her hand on Jessica's shoulder. "And don't forget to tell your father what I said." With a snap the watch closed and the two disappeared.

            They appeared in the entrance room of the Auror department where the Apparating and port-keying people arrive. Skylar starting walking down the hall quickly, making Jessica having to run after her.

            "Skylar! Wait up, you have longer legs than me!" She yelled, causing many Aurors around them stare at her.  Skylar finally stopped when she came to a desk with a blonde witch sitting at it, filing her nails.

            "Can you tell me where Mr. Black or Potter is?"

            "Elite room." She said, with a pause and a snap of her gum between the words.

            "Of course, thank you." Jessica stopped, trying to catch her breath. When Skylar started moving again, Jessica groaned and started running again. She finally caught up when she saw Skylar putting an ID card in front of a door. On the door was a shiny gold plaque with the words 'Elite Room' engraved in it. With a click the door opened and the two girls stepped in. Sirius was reading the newspaper and Harry was drinking coffee. 

            "Done shopping?" Harry asked over his coffee cup.

            "No, but I found out something very interesting. Ely knows her mum's name." The two men weren't interested.

            "Yeah, Remus told us."

            "Did he tell you that I'm supposed to be 19?" Now they looked interested.

            "No he didn't. I think we're going to have to play Spanish Inquisition with dear Lupin." Sirius said, setting down the newspaper and getting out of his seat. Skylar took the newspaper and flipped to the comics. The door clicked open again and a humming Remus walked in. He looked around the room and saw the two people he last expected.

            "Did I miss something?"

            "Yes." Sirius pulled out a chair and pushed Remus down into it. "Miss Ely here tells us she should be 19."

            "That she should." 

            "And why?" Remus started explaining the story. 

            "And this book is in the Auror file room?" Skylar asked with glittering eyes.

            "Yeah. I put it there a long time ago." 

            "I'll go get it." She jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. 

            "I don't think she grabbed her ID card." Sirius said as someone started banging at the Elite Room door. He opened it up for her and scolded her as she came in. "That's what happens when you go in a rush." Skylar dropped the book on the table, making it emit a cloud of dust. After everyone stopped coughing, Remus opened the book to the last two pages.

            "This is the spell I did on Jessica. It's roughly translated as the Second chance spell." Skylar flipped through the pages, grinning.

            "I think I should learn these spells."

            "Why?" Sirius asked looking over her shoulder. She pointed to a page with a picture of two people, one was surrounded by a giant bubble and the other had their wand pointed at the bubble person.

            "Well, like this shield spell, I could use it if my wand is conjured away from me." Harry pulled the book out from under her nose. 

            "You know, that's not such a bad idea."

            "I'll take that as a compliment." Skylar mumbled, pouting that she didn't have the book anymore.

            "Could you teach it to me then?" Jessica asked, trying to take a peek at the book.

            "Well I think you and Lupin will have to teach us. Since you are of elf blood and he's one of the only wizards able to successfully use Elvin magic." 

            "Okay, Remus, you get translating those spells. Sirius, you go down to the file room and see if there is any mention of Elven magic before the war." 

            "Never thought I'd be taking orders from my best friend's son." Sirius said with a small smile. He then turned to his daughter. "Skylar," She straightened up in her seat and looked at him eagerly, "take Jessica back to Diagon Alley and keep an eye on her.

            "I have to be a bodyguard?"

            "I need a bodyguard?" They both yelled at the same time. Skylar grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room. Jessica hurried after her.

            "I'm sorry you have to watch over me." She said, jogging up next to her.

            "It's alright." Skylar slowed down. "I was just hoping I'd be getting my first mission or something." Skylar smiled and flipped open her pocket watch. "Oh well, there's always next time." She turned a few knobs and put her hand on Jessica's head.

            "Come on Ely." The disappeared from the arriving room and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. 

            "You wait here. I'll see if Tom has a room for you." Skylar walked towards the bar and started talking to the bald walnut man.  Jessica stood in the corner, covering her ears with her hair nervously as everyone in the bar looked at her curiously. After a few minutes Skylar came down. "Okay, you're in room 7. I got the room right across from you, so if something happens I'll hear." She handed Jessica a key. "You better get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Jessica nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. As she stepped into the room, she noticed a cat sitting on her bed.

            "What is that?" Luke asked, looking at the cat with disgust.

            "It's a cat." She looked at the tag that read 'From a friend'. "Do you know who dropped it off?"

            "No…" Luke started blushing. "I was at the Auror office."

            "Doing what?" 

            "People watching."

            "Who were you watching?" Jessica teased, seeing him blush more. He mumbled something. "What?"

            "I was watching Skylar."

            "Skylar? She's kind of involved with someone."

            "Yeah I know, Weasley. She could do better."

            "They were made for each other. They're just too oblivious to do anything." Jessica started petting the cat that was rolling around. 

            "Okay, I'm leaving. That thing is making me sick."

            Sirius started coughing. He was looking up Elven magic references before 1981. All of the files were covered in dust. No one had touched them since 1997, and that was 17 years ago. 

            "Just when I thought my kids would grow up in a world without evil, and wouldn't have to worry about it." He said, pulling another file out. 

            "Sirius, you in here?" Someone asked, with a bit of a cough.

            "Yeah." Remus walked in, carrying the Elven spell book. "Hope you don't mind me bugging you."

            "Don't worry, I'm rather enjoying the interruption from the suffocating dust." Sirius pushed Remus out of the file room, and into the nice clean hall way. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

            "Let's go to the Elite Room," Remus said, "it's of a private importance." Sirius nodded and headed to it.

            "Where's Harry?"

            "He couldn't handle what I was telling him. He went home." Sirius sat down, afraid of what he was going to be told. "I translated two spells. One was the spell that Pettigrew used to resurrect Voldemort in '94." Sirius read over the parchment, and looked at the page in the book. "And this other one takes an Elven body, and resurrects someone in it." 

            "And that affects us how?"

            "Well…I think they are going to resurrect Voldemort in Jessica's body." Remus said, looking up at his best friend. Sirius looked down at the paper and then to Remus with worried eyes.

A:N// Thank you for the 3 reviews. For every review we get on this chapter, it will take that many fewer days to get the next chapter out. Since it's been like a twenty-day wait for most of the chapters, we'll keep that as the set date. If we get 5 reviews, we'll get the next one out in 15 days. Ten reviews, ten days, etc.  Hope you liked the chapter and remember to review!


	7. To Some Random Person for the final revi...

            Jessica woke to the sound of Luke humming. She rubbed her eyes and found the cat sitting on the end of her bed, glaring at the mirror.

            "Did you do something to her?" 

            "No, at least I don't remember doing something. Oh, it might've been when I was growling at her and hissing. Or could've been when I was pretending to be a dog."

            "You're so mean Luke." He shrugged and turned around as she began to get dressed.

            "You know those Auror's are really smart and clever." Jessica turned around.

            "What do you mean?"

            "They figured out the one spell, but they think Voldemort is going to be resurrected in your body." 

            "Isn't Voldemort in your body?"

            "No, of course not. Voldemort is as dead as stone. Voldemort's son is in my body." He said, matter-of-factly. Jessica looked at him with wide eyes. She was about to talk again, but Skylar knocked on the door.

            "Ely, we have to get going soon." 

            "Okay, I'll be out in a second." She turned back to the mirror, but Luke was gone.

            The information, that Jessica was told, tugged at her brain on the ride to Kings Cross. Skylar had borrowed Sirius' motorcycle(with permission) to take the two to the station. Jessica was still thinking about what Luke told her when Skylar was pushing her cart towards the barrier. She started into a dead sprint when Jessica got the guts to say something.

            "Skylar wait!" It's quite hard to stop from a sprint, but Skylar managed to do so without going through the barrier. She breathed heavily and looked at the concerned elf.

            "What Ely?"

            "Tell your father that Voldemort isn't going to be resurrected in my body."

            "Ely…this isn't the time or the place."

            "Please! His son is in my brother's body."

            "Ely, stop!" She clamped her hand over the girl's mouth. Wizards and muggles alike were giving them side glances. "Can't this wait till the train ride?" Jessica shook her head. "Now explain to me, quietly." She removed her hand from her mouth.

            "Lupin thinks Voldemort is going to be resurrected in my old body. But he's not. He's too dead to be resurrected. They've resurrected Voldemort's son into Luke's body." Skylar's eyes couldn't get any wider. "Go tell them, use your pocket watch thingy, but do it fast!" Skylar nodded.

            "Just let me get my trunk on the train and I'll go, okay?" She pushed her cart towards the barrier again, not caring if muggles saw her disappear. She opened up her owls cage and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. With a pen, she scratched a quick note and tied it to the owls leg. 

            "When you get to Hogwarts check and see if McGonagall is holding a note in her hand. Okay? I'm going to go now, and don't," She said the last word with emphasis, "tell anyone why I am gone." She pulled her watch out and fiddled with the dials. "Remember, no word of it." She disappeared.  

            "Dad! DAD!" Skylar shouted as she ran down the halls of the Aurors office. She ran into a few people and shouted her apologies over her shoulder. She ran to the Elite Room and started pounding on the door. "DAD! LET ME IN!" Remus opened the door instead of Sirius. 

            "Skylar! Shouldn't you be at Kings Cross?"

            "Where's my dad, and Harry? I have something important to tell you all." She gasped out before falling into a chair. Harry walked in and looked at the exhausted 16 year old. 

            "What's all the commotion? I'm walking down the hall and everyone is cursing a certain witch's name."

            "I think she ran here all the way from Kings Cross." Remus said laughing, and pulling a chair up next to Skylar.

            "No, just from the arrival room." The door opened once more, revealing a very dusty Sirius. 

            "We should borrow a house elf from Hogwarts to dust that room." He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on his daughter.

            "What happened? Why are you here instead of at Hogwarts?"

            "Ely told me something really important and made me come. But first, who's Luke?"

            "Luke is Jessica's twin, dead brother." Remus told her.

            "Okay, well at the station she told me that you guys were wrong. That spell Remus translated is the spell that the Dark Side is using, but they aren't using it on Jessica or Voldemort. They have already used it."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Voldemort's son is in Luke's body. Luke told her…" Harry cut her off.

            "How could Luke tell her stuff if he's dead?"

            "Oh, well you know how I had to be her bodyguard the other day, well I set up a little surveillance camera in her room. I found out that Luke, since his body isn't in rest, his spirit can't I guess, so he's trapped in reflections. He was in here somewhere when you guys were talking about the spells Remus translated." Skylar looked around the room for reflections.

            "You know what this means." Sirius said, sitting down with the others.

            "What? That I better not change in any room with a mirror in it?"

            "No…well that too, but we now have an inside source to what's going on."

            "But how are we going to get it out of Luke? Ely is the only one that can talk to him because of her Elven blood or their sibling connection."

            "Jessica can tell you what he says then you can tell us." The door opened again revealing the blonde secretary. 

            "Mr. Malfoy is here to see Black. He's waiting in the conference room." She closed the door. Skylar was snickering. The others looked at each other in confusion.

            "What's he here for?"

            "Oh, yesterday his son wanted to take Jessica to go talk to him about her mother, but I told him that she was coming with me, and he could go tell his father 'Screw the Ministry.' Then I started babbling about something."

            "You shouldn't use language like that!" Sirius scolded her, but it didn't work very well because he was the only one not laughing.

            "Congratulations Skylar, you get to go deal with him."

            "But he wants to see Dad."

            "No, he wants to see Black. He doesn't need to know that it's the younger, prettier and smarter Black." Sirius glared at Harry.

            "Younger and prettier, but not smarter." Skylar picked up a folder laying on the table and whacked Harry with it. 

            "I can take revenge out on your only heir." She walked to the conference room, looking through the folder.

            Skylar walked into the conference room where Draco was sitting.

            "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

            "Shouldn't you be at work?" Skylar asked, taking a seat across from Draco, and flipped through the folder, making it appear that she was busy.

            "I am here on Ministry business. Why did you bring Ms. Ely here instead of letting me speak with her?"

            "Because she had nothing to tell the Ministry."

            "She knew her mother's name. That is of great importance to the Ministry."

            "The Ministry doesn't have the accessibility to the files needed for this type of case." Skylar said, looking at him sternly.

            "Now you listen here…" Draco said, standing up out of his seat. Skylar stood up to and slammed the palms of her hand on the desk and looked him in the eyes. If this was an anime show, lightning bolts would be shooting out of her eyes and killing Draco.

            "No, you listen here Mr. Malfoy. I am sick of you, and your ministry. You do not have control over this department. If you want to waste your time and investigate something that won't even hit the presses, you go right ahead. But if I hear one word of your son or daughter asking Ely anything about her past, I will deal with them, and I will deal with you again." Skylar glared at him, her eyes slitted like a snakes. Draco opened his mouth, trying to come up with a good retort, but after that little speech, Skylar seemed to have grown 2 feet, and many years. Draco grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the room. When the door slammed after him, Skylar sat back down, somewhat shocked at herself, but still very pleased. Outside the room, she could here three distinct snickering and guffaws. 

            "Oh shut up you three." She scolded, as she opened the door and saw them rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs.  


	8. Final Chapter

            "Jessica! In here." Niaomi shouted, as Jessica passed her compartment.

            "Oh hey guys." Jessica walked in and took a seat next to Niaomi. 

            "You seem distracted." Max said, noticing the not too jubilant tone. 

            "Kinda." Jessica looked at her hands, hoping not to be pressed any more.

            "Auror business?" Alannah asked, snickering. Jessica looked up at her quickly.

            "How did you know?"

            "They're all like that, being secretive and stuff. You should see and hear some of the stuff my mom does trying to get information out of Remus." She said laughing.

            "Yeah, the same is with my dad. Ask him how his day was and all you get is, fine or busy. Then if something happened that day, he'll look at you with sharp eyes and asks what I heard," Max said.

            "I can't see how any of our mothers can stand it, long hours, rough days, secrets. But I guess love can get you through everything. And if not love, and a long vacation will do." Hermione and Ron went on a two week vacation, away from the wizarding world, leaving Niaomi and Torey with Harry and Ginny. 

            "And Skylar wants to become one. My mom says she's got too much of her father in her, but has more brains than him." Alannah told them.

            "Is your mom teaching this year?" Jessica asked her.

            "Yeah, someone has to keep Snape in line." The compartment burst in laughter. After they all composed themselves, and stopped looking at each other and laughing again, the compartment door opened. 

            "Hey Jessica," Heather Rehoboth, a 2nd year Hufflepuff, entered the compartment with a piece of paper in her hand, "I was hoping I'd catch up with you on the train. I saw this in the newspaper."  She handed Jessica the article. 

_Missing Orphan Escapes Foster Family's Home_

_Jessica Ely, a chestnut haired orphan has one again escaped from the authority's clutches.  Last year around this time, Jessica ran away from the local orphanage.  She was missing until this June when she suddenly showed up on the doorstep of the orphanage.  A family took her in as a foster family in July.  After living with them for 3 weeks, she disappeared.  The family has no recognition of what happened.  They were on their way to fill out the adoption papers.  The family is offering an award to anyone who can give the authorities information about the whereabouts of Jessica Ely._

            "I can't believe this!" Jessica shouted. She crumbled up the article and threw it at Max's head. "Everyone is going to be after me now." Max un-crumbled the paper and looked at the article and the picture that went with it. 

            "You know what the most obvious thing in this picture is?"

            "My ears?" She said hotly. 

            "Yeah, since you usually have it pulled up." Jessica's eyes brightened up as an idea formed in her head. 

            "Max! You're a genius!" Jessica jumped out of her seat.  Her kitten, which was sitting on her lap, fell to the ground in a heap.  She pulled her bag out of the overhead compartment.  "Ever since I remember, the orphanage refused to give the kids hair cut.  When I ran away after receiving my Hogwart's letter, I went to a hair salon.  I didn't have enough money to cut my hair.  This year, I got enough to get a pair of wizard scissors."  Jessica rummaged through her bag and pulled them out.  She grabbed a chunk of her hair and cut it very short.  Long clumps of hair fell to the ground of the compartment.  When she was done, her hair completely covered her ears.

            "Now let's see them figure out who you are." Niaomi said, shocked. Jessica grinned.  Her hair was messily cut, pieces were longer than others, but it still looked good, and did the job. The compartment door opened.

            "Have any of you seen Skylar?" Tim asked. Meg looked at Jessica and her jaw dropped.

            "What is with all of you changing your hair! First Skylar, now you." 

            "She had to do it to conceal her ears." Max handed her the crumpled article.

            "Now isn't that horrible. Why would someone want to go after you?"

            "Because I almost blew someone up."

            "Maybe you can stay with the Black's. They seem to love you."

            "You can always stay with me, Jessica." Max offered.

            "No, I can't do that. I'll just have to live on my own again."

            "Over our dead bodies you will."

            "If that's what it will take." Everyone looked at her shocked, until she started turning red from holding back a laugh.  The compartment rattled with chuckles, giggles, and snorts of amusement.

~*~*~*~

A:N//  Okay, we know this is a really short chapter, but this is the last chapter, of this section. The next part is going to be 'Those Poor Owls', and we need help with it. School has started again, and weekends are spent working on homework and at the Renaissance Faire(in Lancaster PA, come see us. Hawkins works at the Pewter shop with the bubbles, and if not there, then in the next shop with the RolePlaying Stuff), okay, enough with that. Now what was I talking about? Oh yes, we need help dearly.

What you can do…. ..1. Write a letter, or series of letters, going between any of the characters. For instance, notes that are exchanged in class, detentions given by who ever, reasons why Skylar is missing so much class. Stuff like that.

                                    2. Tell us how to do different fonts for stories on here. Just remember, Hawkins is computer illiterate, so you'll have to give detailed directions. :o) We still love all of your reviews, so please review. If you would like to help in any way(except emailing us every week asking where the next chapter is) you can contact me at drmydruidd@netscape.net  and Hawkins at skitzo1and2@netscape.net

Thanks a bunch, and please review, and put us on your favorites. And look out for Those Poor Owls!


End file.
